Tentaciones en el Desierto
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Cuando estás totalmente sola, en medio de la nada, ¿qué es una propuesta del Diablo, vulgarmente conocida como tentación, sino tu única forma de salvación?


**Disclaimer: **Dante's Inferno es propiedad de Visceral Games y Film Roman. Este fanfic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Desarrollado en el universo de la película, algo de OoC & Lime/intento de ello.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

• _**Tentaciones en el Desierto **_•

Tenía miedo.

El haber caído presa en las garras del mismo Diablo era suficiente para hacerla temblar pavorosa. Y Dante, le entristecía terriblemente pensar en él. Las lágrimas nublaban su visión, cuánto le dolía el haber sido traicionada por la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

_Nunca olvidé nuestro juramento, siempre fui fiel a él. ¿Por qué tú no, amado mío?_

—Hablas de un simple y patético humano —contestó una tenebrosa y horripilante voz, dejándola congelada de terror, ¡había escuchado sus pensamientos!—. Así es toda tu repulsiva raza. Y por eso me interesan tanto.

—Dante nunca fue así… —susurró consternada.

—Ilusa, una tonta ingenua. Ni tú misma pareces reconocer a tu propia especie. Bueno, es comprensible, viniendo de un alma tan pura y claramente destinada al Paraíso. Siempre son así —dijo con desdén.

—¡Déjame ir! —estalló en sollozos la joven.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, la tomó entre sus brazos, como tantas veces lo había hecho. La observó, casi admirándose de lo indefensa que era. Su inocencia y pureza le provocaban cierto asco, pero también era su mayor satisfacción.

Corromper almas así de especiales, era su auténtico placer.

Provocarles dolor hasta hacerles pedir piedad.

Tentarlas a cometer los más horrendos pecados, aún después de muertas.

Y hacerlas caer… Su más delicioso éxito.

No pudo evitar reírse estruendosamente, provocando que el llanto de ella continuara, creciera. Disfrutaba tenerla así, como un botín de guerra. Y la zarandeó, quejándose la chica por el sufrimiento de su alma y su corazón.

Beatriz intentó zafarse, lo cual era claramente infructuoso, gimoteó y se estremeció cuando vio que Lucifer le miraba con ojos escrutadoramente maliciosos. Repentinamente, un fuego abrazador la embargó por completo. Y, a pesar de ya no poseer cuerpo o materia física, sintió el dolor más espantoso que hubiese experimentado jamás.

Pensó con cierta dulce resignación que sus sufrimientos terminarían finalmente con la venida de una segunda muerte.

Una nueva carcajada inundó el ambiente, espantándola, ¿nuevamente habría sabido sus consuelos mentales?

—Tonta, la única segunda muerte que existe es la condenación eterna —exclamó triunfante ante la mirada sobresaltada de la joven.

La aventó con fuerza hacia una de las paredes. Beatriz no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor. Al caer, se agachó y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, los gimoteos de pena también. Temblaba, proporcionándole un espectáculo totalmente agradable al demonio.

—No olvides que, aquí y por mi mano, puedes morir de formas incalculablemente dolorosas y diferentes entre sí.

_¿Ese tipo de sufrimientos le acompañaría por toda la eternidad? ¿Y por ese malagradecido y traidor "caballero"?_

Esos inusuales pensamientos rencorosos complacieron a Lucifer. Ya la tenía en donde quería. Ahora era momento de seguir presionándola, psicológica y espiritualmente, para que cediera. Que fuera ella misma quien suplicara, que deseara cualquier medio, preferentemente pecaminoso, para vengarse de Dante. Ese inútil humano que entorpecía sus planes.

—Puedes hacer que pague por lo que te hizo. Por haberse acostado con esa sucia hereje… Rompió el acuerdo que establecieron ante su dios, cayó ante la lujuria. ¿Es justo para un alma como tú? —susurró al oído de la joven, que había dejado de llorar al escuchar su propuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, pareciendo interesada.

Lucifer esbozó una sonrisa realmente perturbadora. Comenzaba a surtir efecto.

—Represento la promiscuidad de las almas que enferman de paz —le dedicó una mirada penetradora, dándole a entender que se refería a ella—. Soy Lucifer; soy la libertad de tu cuerpo y no cobro con fe. Pídeme cualquier cosa y te la daré. Ese estúpido _cruzado _recibirá lo que merece, si es lo que deseas.

Los orbes azulados y opacados de la chica se desencajaron, recuperando un poco de su anterior brillantez. Si hubiese tenido un corazón humano, hubiera estado latiendo desbocado, casi saliendo de su pecho. ¿Cómo adivinó sus intenciones, nuevamente, aquel ser de tinieblas?

—Sólo abandona tu amor por Dante y por tu dios. Conviértete en mi esposa. Y todo cuanto deseas se volverá realidad.

¡Lo que le pedía era imposible! Pero, ese desgraciado pecador debía pagar. La había entregado al Diablo cuando fornicó con esa sucia ramera. Nadie se preocupaba por ella, empezando desde Alighieri. Ni su familia, su suegro o siquiera Dios. Todos la habían dejado a su suerte. Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de la terrible blasfemia que habían engendrado sus pensamientos.

El demonio volvió a reír estruendosamente. La joven cedía, su voluntad flaqueaba. Y eso era deleitablemente delicioso. Su blasfemia era inocente, pero le había encantado.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Estaba sola. Nada ni nadie iba a ayudarla, salvarla de semejante predicamento. Y la sed de venganza la estaba dominando, la devoraba al grado de sentirse en un nuevo fuego abrasador que necesitaba saciar. YA. Estaba decidida, pero aún con los nervios de estar cometiendo un pecado terrible. ¡Basta! Dios no había hecho nada por ella y ese repulsivo cruzado tampoco. _¡Al diablo con los dos!_

—Oh Señor, rey de la tristeza y de la pena… Acepto su propuesta. Haga de mí lo que usted desee —dijo finalmente, con un deje humilde y con una seguridad recién adquirida.

Lucifer gimió extasiado. Había caído en sus garras. La levantó y observó atentamente. Todavía era cohibida con él, pero saboreaba el odio que embargaba al ser femenino. Deseaba venganza y eso le otorgaría; bueno, a cambio de algo antes. Le dirigió una sonrisa lasciva que la congeló.

Le tomó el mentón y se acercó para robarle un beso. Con fiereza, se apoderó de la boca de la chica que se estremecía asustada. Su lengua traspasó la garganta gimoteante. Liberó los labios de Beatriz, logrando que un profundo suspiro saliera de ellos. Lamió el esbelto cuello, mordisqueó levemente y chupó con vehemencia, dejando una marca negruzca en él.

La soltó y dejó en el suelo. Ella tomó su cuello con ambas manos, sintiéndose rara.

—Esa marca significa que ahora me perteneces —le dio un trozo de cristal, mostrándole la oscura mancha que afeaba su cuerpo antes pulcro y purísimo—. La boda se realizará dentro de poco. Prepárate.

Se fue, abandonándola también. ¿Había cometido el error más grande o el trato más exitoso y justo de su vida?

No sabiendo que contestar, el llanto volvió. ¿Y ahora, qué le esperaba? Se había entregado a Lucifer, su destino como cónyuge del dueño del Infierno estaba sellado. No volvería a ser la inmaculada alma destinada al cielo, es más, ni siquiera podría llamarse nuevamente hija de Dios. El paraíso estaba cerrado para ella. El odio de Dios ya lo había conseguido, no había vuelta atrás. Era otra alma condenada más.

—Adiós Dante… No te necesito más —susurró al ver su vestido de bodas.

Ya era hora.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

**N/A:**

Me encantó la película y, sinceramente, nunca en mi vida he jugado el videojuego. Lo sé, un sacrilegio. Pero al ver a Beatriz y a Lucifer en acción, no pude evitar que esto viniera a mi mente y plasmarlo en un FF. Una pareja rara, bueno, otra de las tantas que me han gustado. Ojalá la chica de Dante me perdone por juntarla, nuevamente, con el diablo.

Esperando sea del agrado general…

_See you~._


End file.
